


【hpss】迷恋

by ikoloki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikoloki/pseuds/ikoloki
Summary: pwp，战后设定，r18，修改了一下，感觉可以继续写到生子，预警一下
Kudos: 28





	【hpss】迷恋

哈利为他的前魔药学教授着迷。  
西弗勒斯在蛇咬之后昏迷了很久，哈利有很长时间来思考这一点，结论并没有那么难以接受，或许哈利早就隐隐约约知道自己为half-blood prince着迷，只不过恼人的无休无止的战争让他没有深想。  
西弗勒斯醒来的时候，从喉咙里发出破碎的喉音，哈利没有立刻应答，他那时有点走神，正盯着西弗勒斯苍白的脖颈，一道疤痕横贯其上，那是他第一次产生想要触摸它的念头。

此时此刻，那段瘦削的，苍白的脖颈在哈利的触碰之下又轻微地震颤起来，西弗勒斯尽力让自己保持平稳镇定的呼吸。  
但是哈利离得太近了，他瞒不过他，哈利知道西弗勒斯在想什么，他可能是全世界除了邓布利多之外最了解他这位魔药学教授的人了，在他无意间或者说不得不知道了如此多属于斯内普的不为人知的秘密之后。  
西弗勒斯在忍受，或许他以为这是自己不得不付出的代价，如果全世界只有哈利一个活人能够证明他的清白，让他免于阿兹卡班的话。  
他就像忍受伏地魔一样忍受自己，哈利突然想道，假意周全，以达到某些目的。这个想法令哈利如鲠在喉。他可能以为这只是一种交易，而非——而非什么？哈利为这念头怒火中烧。  
不过好在，西弗勒斯最近的反应越来越令他满意了。

哈利一手按住西弗勒斯的后颈，另一只手绕到他的腰侧，从上往下重重地揉着抚了几下，然后颇具压迫性地贴上他的唇。  
西弗勒斯没有任何回应，但也没有反抗，他任由哈利仔仔细细地亲吻了他，然后回应了对方  
哈利垂着目光，他能看到西弗勒斯的鼻尖，和被亲吻得发红的嘴唇，比平时的刻薄模样柔软一些。  
放在西弗勒斯后颈的手摩梭几下，撩开衣领的边缘，滑了一个半圆，在喉结附近解开第一粒扣子，另一只手从他的上衣下摆钻了进去。  
西弗勒斯颤抖了一下，又很快控制住身体。  
哈利安抚着把亲吻继续下去，西弗勒斯微张着嘴，任由哈利的亲吻越发深入，直亲得他浑身发软，喘不过气来，晕乎乎地思维迟钝。  
哈利已经把西弗勒斯的扣子解到了胸口，似乎才想起来一样，一把剥掉了他最外层的长袍，衣料窸窸窣窣地落地，然后强硬地拉起西弗勒斯的手圈在自己脖子上。  
接下来的亲吻更加急促和激烈，哈利沿着苍白的脖颈，瘦削的胸膛一路亲吻下去。  
西弗勒斯大片皮肤骤然暴露在外，敏感的地方又被如此刺激地对待，难以自抑地哆嗦了一下，圈在哈利脖子上的手紧了紧，揪住救世主一向不平整的头发。  
哈利抬头望了他一眼，绿眼睛一闪，很狡黠地笑了笑，西弗勒斯呼吸一窒。  
扯着哈利头发的手微微用了些力气，是抗拒的意味，哈利无视了它，继续自己的动作。西弗勒斯紧紧地按住哈利的头，而哈利的手也没闲着，颇为狡猾地绕到后面，慢慢地按压。听着西弗勒斯的呼吸变得急促，哈利试探着放了一根手指，感觉到手下的人身子紧绷，不自在地向前动了动腰。  
“放松，放松。”哈利嘟囔着，更加卖力地吞吐起来，同时用手指试探着进出之后加入了第二根，他能听到西弗勒斯粗重的喘息声，似乎他适应得也很快。  
“唔..”一声轻微的呻吟后，西弗勒斯的身体绷紧了，哈利没有躲开，他直接咽了下去，在起身前还坏心眼地舔了一口。  
“我要奖励，教授。”哈利把嘴唇凑到西弗勒斯面前，无赖地说道。而西弗勒斯眼角发红，目光迷离地看着他，好像已经不知道自己在做什么，竟然主动地亲了一下哈利的唇角。  
哈利立刻变本加厉地反馈回去，推着西弗勒斯靠上墙壁，同时第三根手指也撑了进去。  
疼痛似乎让西弗勒斯似乎突然清醒了一点，眼中划过一丝惊惧和茫然，但他还是没有反抗，哈利仔细地观察他曾经的魔药教授，看着他难得一见的脆弱的神色，不断地揉着他的腰让他放松，激烈地亲吻他让他转移注意力。  
等到三根手指终于能够进出自由，哈利的唇离开一点点，哄道：“转过去，好不好，我的教授，那样你会轻松一点。”  
西弗勒斯乖顺地随着哈利的摆弄转了一个身，额头一角靠在墙壁上，偏头继续承受哈利的吻。哈利一手挽住西弗勒斯的腰，让他靠近自己，一边慢慢地把自己送了进去。  
西弗勒斯浑身僵硬，低低地短促地“啊”了一声，双手撑在墙上，手指蜷缩起来。  
哈利慢慢插到底，松了一口气，扒掉仍然挂在西弗勒斯腿上的碍事的裤子，然后缓慢地上下抽动起来，不断深入。  
“嗯...波特，你这该死的小混蛋”西弗勒斯掩饰地骂了一句，意识到自己的声音是多么地不像话之后闭了嘴，难受地绷着背，哈利一条手臂绕过去圈住他的胸膛，在胸前敏感处揉捏着，另一只手掐住他的腰，变着方向戳刺，直到西弗勒斯啊地小声叫了一声。  
之后连续十几下哈利都向着同一个位置挺进，越来越快也越来越深，逼出西弗勒斯一叠声崩溃的呻吟。  
“啊..啊啊..哈啊！..嗯！...嗯！嗯！”西弗勒斯越叫越大声，他已经没有多少闲心控制自己的音量了，他扭动着腰，不知道谁躲避还是迎合。  
哈利一下一下冲撞着，埋头在西弗勒斯肩背上啃咬，他用膝盖将西弗勒斯瘦长的腿顶得大开，迫使他只有光裸的脚尖能踩在地上，全身的重量几乎是被哈利顶住。  
仍然觉得不够，哈利探手捞起西弗勒斯的一条腿，西弗勒斯吓了一跳，保持不住平衡地向后倒去靠在哈利胸膛上，哈利把西弗勒斯的一条腿架在自己的臂弯，惊叹于对方身体惊人的柔韧度，这一次狠狠地顶进了最深处。  
“啊！..不行...太.唔...深了”西弗勒斯仰着头，胡乱地叫道，“我站不稳...啊...慢点”  
这个姿势让西弗勒斯极其没有安全感，他觉得自己随时可能倒下去，他浑身绷紧。哈利喘了几口气，西弗勒斯夹得他几乎要控制不住。  
“教授...叫我的名字。”哈利要求道，“你几乎从来没有叫过我，先生。”他动作不停。  
西弗勒斯怨恨地看了他一眼，认命地叫道“哈利。”如果不是气息如此急促，这一声几乎是恶狠狠的  
“西弗。”哈利突然停下来，把脑洞埋在西弗勒斯颈边，“我很喜欢你，西弗勒斯，你能不能——看着我？”  
西弗勒斯只想翻白眼，他实在搞不清这个格兰芬多的脑回路，每次都要逼迫他紧紧盯着他的眼睛，然后再突然给他一个视野遮蔽咒，能不能劳烦他考虑一下他年老教授的年纪，这刺激已经够他受的了。  
哈利没有得到回应，突然焦躁起来，把西弗勒斯翻了一个身，然后抬起他的一条腿圈上自己的腰，又重新顶了进来。  
“啊！”这次哈利毫不留情地冲撞着，每一次都深深地顶在西弗勒斯的兴奋点，刺激得他直接大叫出声，而哈利还觉得不够，猛冲了几十下之后，深吸一口气，把他的另一条腿也架起来放在了腰上。  
“唔！...啊！啊！！”西弗勒斯猝不及防，被哈利牢牢抵在墙壁上，双腿圈着他的腰，双手死死搂住他的脖子。他现在已经顾不得自己的尖叫是不是高于该控制的分贝了，实际上他什么也顾不上了——  
哈利松开扶着西弗勒斯双腿的手，转而牢牢掐住他的腰，“唔..啊，慢..嗯！哈利，哈利..”西弗勒斯颤抖低头去亲哈利，求饶般的讨好。  
哈利在这种迎合下更加兴奋了，他咬住西弗勒斯的嘴唇，有求必应地放慢了速度，但是一下一下，借着对方身体的重量，碾磨着最深处。  
“嗯...嗯”这种深而缓的顶撞竟然更加磨人，西弗勒斯抖着腿，立刻被送上了高潮，后穴抽搐着咬住哈利，哈利耐心等着西弗勒斯这波反应过去，又开始动了。  
“嗯...”西弗勒斯有气无力地哼了一声，抽动了一下腿，慢慢滑乱下来，现在他格外敏感，感觉体内的救世主依旧没有休止的意思，他挣扎了一下示意。  
哈利放他下来，西弗勒斯瞪了他一眼，哈利现在浑身上下还相当整齐，长袍遮蔽下几乎看不出什么异常。西弗勒斯对此非常恼火，他胡乱扯了几下哈利的外套，然后走到一边，扶着桌子弯下了腰，叫哈利过来。  
还在兴奋中的哈利迅速地扑过去，而西弗勒斯刚刚觉得自己准备好了，立刻又不确定了。  
这个姿势非常便于使力，哈利抱着西弗勒斯的腰，把他狠狠撞向自己，同时向前挺腰，性器深深地楔入西弗勒斯的后穴。  
开始西弗勒斯还刻意控制着收缩内壁，摆着腰迎合哈利，想要快点结束这场性事。但是被不断撞击到兴奋点之后，他又一次失去了控制权，完全沉浸在其中。  
“啊！啊啊！啊！”哈利用尽全力地撞着他，逼着他发出难以抑制的尖叫，从一开始扶着桌沿，到被顶得完全趴在桌上。  
哈利捞着西弗勒斯的腰，迫使他悬空抬起在桌边，承受着他越来越快不加控制的戳刺和撞击，肉体拍打着发出啪啪啪的声响，西弗勒斯面红耳赤，这个姿势太过火了，一个小他二十岁的男人不遗余力地操着自己，而他沉浸在这种快感中，毫无规律地绞着对方。  
“我爱你，嗯？听见了吗，我是认真的，西弗勒斯。”哈利的气息也很不稳了，但是他坚持逼着西弗勒斯回应，终于哈利在呼吸急促地格外大力地冲撞了十几下之后放过了他。

一会儿之后，西弗勒斯被哈利抱到床上，“你现在才想起来有床吗。”西弗勒斯此时的眼刀丝毫不具有威胁性，只看得哈利越发兴奋，当哈利压着他躺上床时，西弗勒斯觉得事情不妙。  
“你不能一直如此”西弗勒斯抓紧时间开口，如果说一开始他以为哈利只是一时兴起或者猎奇或者其他什么，但是这么久以来事情似乎一直向着他最不喜欢的方向发展。  
“为什么，西弗，你也相当喜欢我。”西弗勒斯闻言立刻哂笑一声，哈利对此不以为意，除了嘴上不说，他年长的恋人对他几乎是纵容了。他从没有真正拒绝过他任何事，当然了，哈利承认自己也耍了一些小手段。  
“这真是人们对救世主的期待，是吗？和一个前食死徒还是他的前教授搞在一起”这话一出口讽刺的语气让西弗勒斯自己有点后悔，战争结束后哈利的一切态度都太不寻常了，把他从圣芒戈直接带回了家，而他连魔法部的任何一个奥罗也没看到。很不情愿地承认，他现在有点依赖哈利，以至于不是很想触怒他。  
“你又在说什么傻话，西弗勒斯？”哈利慢慢吞吞地说，绿眼睛眯了起来，逐渐迫近直到西弗勒斯不自觉地屏住呼吸。  
“我们会结婚。”可能过了一个世纪那么久哈利终于说道。他故意说得像是陈述事实，如果西弗勒斯觉得自己没有回绝的余地，那他的成功率就会大大提高。  
“请再说一遍？”西弗勒斯的语气非常危险，但是表情却一时没跟上。哈利不再说话了，只是凑上来亲吻他。  
等到西弗勒斯终于把自己的思路重新找了出来，他微弱地抗议道“这不行，这不对，你应该有正常的家庭，和你一个年纪的小女友，生一堆孩子——”  
“不是什么难事.”哈利敷衍地说着，堵住了西弗勒斯到嘴唇，他现在可不想这个  
西弗勒斯气得不行，但也没空再说什么了哈利按着他翻了个身，提着腰让他跪趴在床上，他只来得及刚刚稳住身子，就感觉到救世主又一次撞了进来。  
“啊！”进入得非常顺利，哈利一插到底，拱着他的教授向前一耸，然后按住西弗勒斯的肩膀开始抽动。  
西弗勒斯窄腰塌成一个美妙的弧度，屁股高高抬起，承受着救世主的抽插。  
“嗯..啊！啊啊！”  
哈利跪在床上顶开西弗勒斯的两条腿，迅速挺动腰身，对方慢慢承受不住地趴了下去，哈利于是覆上西弗勒斯的背，一边亲吻着一边摆腰用力。  
西弗勒斯的双腿依旧以跪姿张开，哈利骑在他身上，这个认知让他面红耳赤。但很快西弗勒斯跪也跪不住了，而他崩溃地发现哈利还没有任何结束的意思，西弗勒斯自暴自弃地趴下去，任由哈利压在他身上，深深顶在他体内耸动，操得他双腿向后翘起，脚尖紧绷。  
西弗勒斯在昏睡过去之前最后有气无力地瞪了哈利一眼，咕哝着努力伸出酸软的手想要把自己撑起来，哈利阻止了他，把他抱在自己身上，两个人相拥着睡着了。


End file.
